Maple Kuna
Summary Maple Kuna had an interest in the magical arts ever since she was little, and spent much of her childhood and adolescence studying and researching it in the hopes of one day becoming a great witch. And she did. She became a high-ranking magical officer due to her talent and enthusiasm, but her superiors didn’t have the patience to deal with her, so she was shuttled off to some far off, low-importance station. Little do her superiors know, she’s completely content with being in charge of it and passionately defends the people under her protection from all dangers. Appearance / Personality Kuna is a Toku, a moth-like alien covered in vibrant brown and magenta fluff, with large wings. She has four arms, with three fingers each, and a small moth-like face. She constantly wears a thick, bone-white mask and a long, electric green scarf, and little else. She has no concept of clothing and thus doesn't wear anything for any reason other than looking cool. Kuna is excitable, enthusiastic, and hyperactive. She's self-absorbed and arrogant and obsessed with looking as cool as possible. She's dramatic and disrespectful and constantly ignores others because she thinks what she has to say is the most important. Despite all of this, she's very principled and holds her job very seriously. She doesn't particularly like fighting, but will do it without a second thought to protect her region, her station, and her employees. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | 4-B Name: Maple Kuna, the Green Flash Origin: Starcross Age: The equivalent of 27 Gender: Female Classification: Alien (Toku), Witch Officer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Magic, extrasensory perception via magic, protective magical barriers Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (not considerably weaker than her powered up state, still incredibly strong) | Solar System level (on the same level as mages such as EQUINOX, capable of harming SOLSTICE) Speed: Massively FTL+ (easily blitzed SOLSTICE, much faster than most mages at her level) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Class XTJ Durability: Large Star level+ | Solar System level Stamina: Very high. Range: Interplanetary. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: High. A gifted, experienced witch. Weaknesses: Very overconfident. Dislikes conflict and tends to avoid killing people. Key: Base | Super Kuna Magic Magic: The act of using one’s understanding and willpower to direct the power of the universe. Kuna is a gifted and experienced witch who has spent much of her life honing and perfecting her magical talents to their highest possible peaks. Kuna’s magic grants her many abilities. It sustains a near-constant, 360° magical image of her surroundings that is far more reliable than her eyes and much harder to circumvent. It also allows her easily sustained, near-effortless flight. It also grants her her most formidable defense - the Absolute Barrier, a magical field surrounding her body that prevents external manipulation of her atoms, cells, and mind. *'Green Flash ★ Kuna Barrage~!:' Kuna dashes forwards and unleashes a super-fast, carefully measured and performed barrage of punches and kicks, often while abusing her speed to attack her opponent from multiple angles. *'Green Flash ★ Starbust Cannon~!:' Kuna’s typical finishing move, a massive, powerful magical beam fired from both hands. She usually fires it after her necessary poses, unless the situation is serious enough to forego them. *'Green Flash ★ Vanishing Star~!:' Kuna abuses her speed to make a wide variety of afterimages, confusing and disorienting her opponent before moving in for the takedown. *'Magic Missile:' The most basic form of magical attack, a projected burst of magical energy, usually fired from the hands. Due to its versatility and potential power, its use is widespread. Super Kuna: Kuna’s magical power-up / transformation… thing. By pumping higher quantities of magic into her system, she increases her magical and physical capabilities by a fair deal, with her speed increasing significantly. In addition, her fluff puffs up and grows slightly, while also crackling with electricity and magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Category:Magic Users Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Tier 4